


One Too Many

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One the one year anniversary of Steve's death, all Tony wants to do is drown. If he can't do that with alcohol, he'll find another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many

It had been one year since Steve's death. 

Between the ongoing battle with the unregistered heroes, trying to do his best to heal the rifts caused by registration, the return of the Hulk, the Skrull invasion, the loss of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the ensuing chaos that being a 'bad guy' had caused, one might be inclined to think that the day would slip by Tony. 

But it didn't. 

Because that one day served as a reminder of everything that had gone wrong since Steve's death. If Steve was here, those other things would never have happened. Tony was sure of it. 

The rest of the world was sure of it, too. Which is why Tony spent half of the day staring a full bottle, thinking that just one drink would be enough to numb the emptiness to a point where the day was not quite so painful. To a point where the longing for the man he'd loved was not quite so sharp.

But one drink was one too many and Tony knew that. Which is why, by the middle of the afternoon, Tony put the still full bottle away and went about finding another destructive habit to replace the drink he couldn't take. 

The good thing about hookers was that no matter how low of a scum you might be, as long as you could pay, they didn't care how much of an asshole you were, or how badly you were a disappointment. 

The other good thing about hookers was that, if you knew where to look, you could get them in any size, shape, or gender you wanted. You couldn't order a super-soldier, but you could order a blond-haired, blue eyed, athletic male. 

Most of Tony's contacts were shot all to hell. But he could still find a good hooker. Someday, Tony might find the humor in that situation. 

Fucking wasn't that different from drinking, really. Both allowed you to get dizzy headed enough to lose yourself long enough to forget any mistake you cared to. 

The mistakes would still be there in the morning, of course. But in honor of the anniversary of Steve's death, tomorrow could wait.


End file.
